The present invention relates to electrical conduit. More particularly, the invention relates to pulling electrical wire or cable through underground electrical conduit.
This objective is usually accomplished by using a motor vehicle to pull in the wire or cable through the electrical conduit. It would, however, be clearly advantageous to have a wire puller that is portable, and which can be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled. The advantages of such a portable wire puller would include easy accessibility, and the capability of changing spools easily and quickly.
Both of these characteristics are highly advantageous in the field. Portability of the equipment makes for efficiency of time and effort. The need to change out spools arises very frequently, for many reasons, as is well known to those skilled in the art. A quicker and easier change-out increases efficiency and reduces down-time.
The present invention provides a wire puller that is portable, and that is easily and quickly assembled and disassembled.